


OUR Little Bird's Song

by ToxicityT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty fighting rings, Blood and Violence, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killing, Mercy Killing, Other, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Play Fighting, Possible Character Death, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reader's dad tries his best, Reader-Insert, Skeleton Puns, Touch-Starved, reader is a teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicityT/pseuds/ToxicityT
Summary: Bitty fighting rings, Death, Violence.These bittys have seen it all. This nothing left to look forward too.But there could be...Hah, what a joke.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

I hear everyone in the crowded yelling and cheering for the other bitty that was pinning me down. I started to glitch again, the bitty started punching me over and over. Maybe about 7 times, humans cheered and counted how many times he punched me. He grabbed the callor of my shirt and lifted me up. I tried to kick him, but I was too weak to do anything.

The bitty sighed and gave me a smirk “ Look, I'll try and make your death as fast as I can. “. I choked out a small ‘Please.’, the bitty gave out a crazy giggle and looked me dead in the eye sockets. “ What was that? Sorry, do I hear a weak whimper?” The bitty mocked as he let out another giggle. This guy was losing it! 

I looked at his hand gripping at my shirt, I felt tears rolling down my cheek bones. “ I said, “ I stared as he grabbed his arm with both of my hands. “ Please don’t touch me! “ I yelled out as I squeezed the bitty’s arm tightly. 

I didn’t let go as I heard a loud cracking noise, the bitty screamed out in pain and anger. He dropped me and I let go of his, now broken arm. My body hurts so much, why am I glitching so much? Please make it stop! I hugged myself as I looked up at the anger bitty. He kicked in my arms, I fell over in agony.

My eye sockets started to cloud up with the word ‘Error’? I tried my best to dogging the bitty's attacks. But everytime they kick me or punch me, I get slower and slower. The roaring crowd of humans made it worse.

After the final punch in the face, I fell down to the dirty floor. The bitty giggled and grabbed my neck, and started trying to choke me.

I tried to scratch at the bitty’s now broken arm, but it didn’t do much to help me get free. After a little bit, I couldn’t see anymore. Everything was dark, it was peaceful just how I liked it. Maybe this is what death feels like? It must be if I don’t feel any pain or noise. 

It felt like hours before I could see again, when I opened my eyes. The humans were yelling and cheering, what happened when I went out? I look at my hands, they were all bloody and...there was dust everywhere! Oh stars, did I kill him? What in the world happened! There were blue strings at the tips on my fingers, they were raped around the tips.

Where they coming from my eyes? I looked down at the pile of dust in front of me, I did kill him! I felt sick, I really did kill him. Why did I do that, I didn’t mean too, why did that happen? I turned to my owner, she was smiling? Why the hell is she smiling, I just killed a guy! I feel something go back into my eye socket, it kinda hurts but not too much.

Heard they other guy cruising and yelling at me, I jolted back. “You little bitch, i’ll kill you and your weak bitty!” He snapped, I felt like I was going to have a very bad time. I heard my owner call for me, I looked back at her to see my cage.  
I walked to her and climbed in, The blood of the bitty still on my hands. I can hear the humans talking and fighting, did I really do all this? Maybe if I just didn’t fight back, this wouldn't have happened?  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It took us about 2 hours to get away from that guy, he was really pissed off. I feel terrible for doing that, I don’t even remember dusting him. But he's dead now, and there’s nothing I can do. We walked into a new room I've never seen before, my owner never put in this room before, it makes me a little scared.

Was she going to hurt me again? She’s going to punish me for killing that bitty, isn’t she. I felt tears rolling down my cheek again, why am I crying again? Nothing even happened.

My cage door opened, I didn’t move an inch. Just then, she started shaking my cage, I tried my best to hold onto the bars of the cage but she started to shake it fast which made me fall into the box. I fell pretty hard, but I didn’t break anything.

I mumbled a little ‘Fuck’, it was pretty dark in here. “Well, what do we have here?” I hear a deep voice from the darkness, it can from one of the corners of the box. I got up fast and looked around, they must be a bitty. “Come out! I’m not afraid of you!” I yelled out, that was a lie, stars i’m super scared. I heard a voice behind me…

“You will be.”

Fucking kill me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's met the gang~!

I felt something lightly pressed against my neck, it was gilding around my neck. I heard a little giggle from behind me, I felt a something pat my back. Where they checking me? 

They lifted the thing of my neck swiftly, I think it cut my neck a little bit...Ugh, yeah it did. I quietly rub my neck a little bit, it stings but it wasn't too bad.

I looked behind me to see who did that, to my surprise it was...a killer Bitty! It seemed to have a makeshift knife that was created out a thick piece of metal and wood. It looks pretty good but rusty. He started giggling non-stop like a maniac, he was fiddling with his makeshift knife.

"I didn't know we were going to have visitors!" He said between his little giggles, I scoffed and put my hands in my shorts. "Aw, you don't have to be a meanie about meeting me."

He said with a little disappointment in his voice. I rolled my eye lights at him, I hear a little pout from the killer Bitty. The bitty's soon disappointed face lit up, he pushed past me running to the dark side of the box.

I looked at the dark side of the Box curiously, will it be so exciting about a dark corner of a box… wait a minute, the deep voice. He must be running to deep voice! Why did I take me to such a long time to realize! I mentally hit my self, how could I be so stupid! 

I shook my head, no I just have to see what happens. I can use my strings for defense if I have too. How would I do that exactly?

I only was able to do it when I black out, this is going to be difficult.

I see dark green eye lights staring at me from the Shadows, it was kind of creepy to be honest. I hear a deep chuckle, it kind of freaked me out.

"Well, I didn't know our master would get another favorite, How curious." The Voice spoke with a mysterious tone, who was this guy and why was he so curious about me? I'm just a regular error bitty, it's nothing new about me. Well, except the fact that I can't even remember killing someone. 

Okay maybe that's one thing to be curious about, but he wouldn't know nothing about that. Would he? Maybe he was watching from the other crates our owner was carrying? that could answer it, maybe. 

Finally he stepped out of the darkness, I couldn't tell with bitty he was he was much more…goopy? What the hell is dripping off them?

One of his eyes were covered in goo, but one of his eyes were not covered in goop. He has three tentacles protruding out of his back, they were all drippings with goo. Come to think of it all if his body was covered in goo. It was kind of weird, what type of bitty was this? I never seen them or heard of them before, Was this a new type? 

I couldn't put my finger on it, but this or this aura he was giving out. I felt my sins covering my back, every single mistake I made and every single failure. They were all crawling up my back, like bugs, I was so scared I couldn't even move.

Has to be you got closer to me, everything was closing in on me. It felt like a narrow pathway couldn't escape from. 

All I could do with stand there wait for him to get closer and closer. I felt like glitching myself out of here, but I couldn't do anything, like he was blocking off my...my magic? 

How powerful was this guy, every bone in my body was telling me to respect him. I think I should follow my instinct, I should respect this guy since he was giving me all these negative feelings.

He was finally face to face with me, I felt like I was about to dust right then and there. He stared at me for a good long minute, then just like that he look like something hit him. 

Allowed chuckle came out of the mysterious Bitty.

"Silly me, sorry I forgot my negative aura will do that two people." He said with his psychotic grin, he snapped his fingers and I felt every little sin that was crawling up my back, disappear. 

Stars, this guy was powerful. I quietly look it down, maybe I should try to look a little bit helpless?

"Hey now don't look so weak, I thought were capable of on the Battlefield." The mysterious Bitty said with a chuckle of amusement. "You saw all of that? Oh stars, you must think I'm-" before I could finish my sentence the mysterious video laugh. 

"And oh boy, the way he scream for mercy! That was a show for me to enjoy." This guy was crazy I don't think I'll survive with him here, I looked away is shamed of what I did.

He said he screamed for mercy… I bet that was terrifying for the owner. That's why he was so mad at me, I felt so bad for him now.

The mysterious bitty took out his hand. I looked up at him confused.

"Hey now don't leave me hanging, I'm Nightmare. But killer here, calls me Night." The bitty named Nightmare said, as he gestured to the killer bitty behind him, waving at me. I quietly waved back as I took nightmares hand, it was surprisingly not wet or goopy. It was solid, I raised a boney brow at his hand. I hear a low chuckle come from Nightmare.

"Surprised? I want to be polite, so I decided not to get your hands dirty." Nightmare said as you let go of my hand and Shrugged. The killer Betty behind him let out a soft yawn. Nightmare look behind him for a split second and looked at me.

"We should catch up in the morning, I think my little friend here is getting tired." Nightmare said as one of his tentacles picked up the killer bitty by the waist and slumped him over his shoulder. I nodded in agreement, I was getting a little tired. The killer Bitty looked at me for a little bit with a soft smile. 

"Hey, Error bitty. We should spar someday, you look like an interesting fighter." The killer bitty Mumble to me as nightmare walked away with him. A soft smile grew on my face.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, but the only problem is…

I don't want to fight anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are together, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is warming up to Nightmare. :)
> 
> How nice.

I wandered over to one of the corners of the box, it wasn't far. But, I was so tired that I just sat on the cardboard floor. I hugged my legs as I put my head in between them.

I don’t know what to do anymore, I really am a killer. I could feel pain in my soul, I really killed someone. In cold blood. I’m a monster, I continued to look down at the dirty cardboard floor. I felt a tear develop in my eye socket, it dripped onto the floor with a soft 

*plop!*.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. It was Nightmare? I didn’t think he was the type to check on people...I look at his hand on my shoulder, I didn’t glitch? “ Look Error, we all don’t want to do this shit. But “ 

Nightmare started as he looked at the cardboard seiling, then he looked at me with a soft and caring grin. “ you aren't alone in this hell.” I looked back at him, I gave him a weak smile, maybe I was wrong about these two wridos.

“ Thanks Nightmare, I’ll kept that in mind. “ I said as my weak smile turned into a bright smile, he let out a solid laugh in response. He patted my back lightly as he got up and walked to his side. I never thought he would do that for me, I closed my eyes. Maybe if we stick together, we could…

______________________________________________________________________________

“ Hey Gitchy! “ The Ink bitty said as he slid his head on Error’s book, covering the words that covered the pages. Error sighed and poked the Ink bitty’s cheek bone, making the bitty giggle like a child. “Sup Pen. Get off my book, your head is big.”

The bitty called Pen gasped loudly as he slid off the book, and stood up to look down at Error with a playful upset look. “That’s rude Glitch!” He said as he grabbed Error’s book he was reading, Error looked upset and stood up and tried to get it back. 

“Give it back you tall bastard!” Error said as Pen’s arm blocked him from grabbing the book back, Pen laughed and ran off as Error followed.

Error wasn't a fast runner, but he did make up for that by teleporting. Error stopped running and teleported in front of Pen. Pen yelped as he stopped running before he could run into Error, before Pen could react, Error grabbed the book from his hands. Pen fell over and started to laugh, Error rolled his eye lights but laughed too.

“Oh boy! Error, you should teach me how to do that!” Pen said through laugher, Error calmed himself down and looked at Pen with a smark. “ Now, why would I do that?” He said with a giggle, Pen laughed harder and started to cry. 

It took a while to calm Pen down but it was funny to see him like this he rarely even last at all when he serious or even playing around. Error did like that side of him it made him feel more childish than usual. Error lay down beside Pen and started looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe it was time to pop the question?" 

Pen thought as he looked at Error with a light rainbow hue on his cheek bones. “ Error? Mind if I ask you something? “ Pen asked as Error looked at him with a smile, Error nodded and told Pen to go on and tell him. Pen sighed and looked away from Error with a blushing face. “ Can we, maybe go look at the stars together? Sometime? “ Pen mumbled with a soft blush on there cheeks, Error smirked and held Pen’s hand.

Pen looked back at Error with a confused look, Error just smiled back. 

“ Sure, just don’t disappoint me. Got that, Pen? “

_________________________________________________________________________________

Error shot up from his sleep, oh...It was just a dream. He looked around the dark box, nothing new about it. Still the same box. He sat up and hugged his legs, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go back to the shop, with Pen. He lifted up his shirt and looked at the old dusted brown scarf that was tied around his lower rib. 

Pen put it there, so they’ll never forget each other, even if they were adopted. Error felt warm magic filled tears fall down his cheeks, it’s been so long. He could barely remember the Ink bitty’s face, the guilt washed over him, how is he going to find him when he’s free from this hell?

“ God, I would have never guessed you're a crybaby. Such a disappointment. “ Nightmare’s voice interrupted Error’s thoughts, Error looked up.

The nightmare bitty glared at Error, no, he was glaring at the scarf! Error pulled down his shirt, a yellow blush colored his cheekbones, Nightmare sat down next to Error. “ What’s with the water works, and what’s with the scarf? “ Nightmare asked as he looked at Error.

“ Why do I have to tell you? Just left me the hell alone! “ Error snapped back as he started to glitch from anger, Nightmare rolled his eyelights and pointed to his side of the box. “ Killer is still sleeping, shut the hell up before he wakes up. “ Nightmare said with a little bit of anger, Error stuffed his skull into his legs and mumbled a few cuss words. Nightmare sighed and got up, error moved his head to look at him in the corner of his eye socket. 

“ Look, you're now a part of this family, you need to trust me. If you don’t, you’ll die, if you do, you may live. Got that? “ Nightmare said as he looked down at Error. Error didn’t want to respond but looked up at Nightmare and nodded. Nightmare looked pleased with Error and smiled.

“ Killer likes you, I can tell. He may show it in different ways but he does care. I do too, you know. So stop being a pussy and get up and join us. “ Nightmare said as he smiled at Error, Nightmare put his hand out for Error. Error smiled a little and took his hand, pulling himself up. 

Nightmare smiled and walked to his side, Error following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guy's get get a sneak peek at what Y/n life is! :)

"Papa stop it, i'm not a kid anymore!" I said to my father as he hugged me close to his chest. This is the first time I seen him generally cry over something so meaningless. My father is not a huge Cryer, and so is my mother but come to think of it… I barely see my mother at all.

My father finally let go of me after a very painful 15 minutes of him crying, and telling me how much he loved me. He stepped back a little as he wiped a few tears away. I huff as I cross my arms over my chest, my smile giving away that I'm not actually angry.

"I'm sorry my little jellybean, it's just that i'm happy you wanna get a bitty like your old man." My father explained as he put his hands on my shoulders. My father was obsessed with Bittybones, I don't know where he went and I when he took one with him. Sometimes the Bitty didn't even come back, or they came back with scars and cracks on there bones.

My father start explaining how many shops there were in our city, and how easy it was to get one for cheap. I never really thought of but he's as pets or even items... but my father never said what you thought of them as. He buys a bunch of bitty products but I don't know why, his friends are also weird like him too. I can understand why he won't tell me, he did tell me he's worried about bitty fighting and that some people can go to jail if they get caught… but my father would never do something like that, right?

I started nodding, acting like I understood everything my father was saying. His smile is just so bright and I couldn't help but given to it. My father pulled me into another hug but I was able to slip out of his grip.

"Papa, no more hugs." I mumbled as he quietly gave an apology, I look behind him to see a two carriers that are specially made for Bittybones. I can hear something rattling inside, can also hear tiny little voice. Maybe it's Papa's new bittys he's taken care of?

My father look behind him and chuckled, he grabbed the two crates from behind him and look back at me. He signed me a little goodbyes and he was off out the doorway, never to be seen until midnight.

"Little master, your lunch is ready. Please head to the dining room to be sedated." One of the maids called out from the hallway.

I look back at me at the hallway, as I seen one of my maids in the hallway. I smiled as I walk towards them, I softly grabbed her glove to hand as she walked me to the dining room. I quietly look back at the door as my father walked out of, I wish I knew where he went all the time… we were really close to each other, but now we're just telling lies to each other.

____________________________

I've been here for 2 months and a half, everything's just going to shit. Killer's soul fully turned circular in diabetics been going nuts for negativity. He even started making killer and me upset with his aura ( he still apologizes at the end but still…).

And my glitching problem isn't getting better, the glitch has been getting it to my voice as well. I can't even say a full sentence without glitching, or my voice becoming staticy. We've been going nuts throughout the days we've been here. In which how much LOVE we've been gaining, I don't think it's going to get any better.

I felt my skull throb as I finished the baby blue off, the crowd cheering at my accomplishment became a nuisance to me now. What kind of sicko cheers for somebody's death. I look out the owner has his face turned pale, I can also see the lil' bro of the baby blue. He was screaming crying as his brother turned to dust.

I quietly looked at him for a moment, I think I might have gone crazy. I started smiling at him, this crazed sadistic smile I gave him. It'll haunt me how his face turned to anger, to fear. All he did was cry after that. Unable to save his brother, and unable to make the person that did it feel fear. The other thing that I didn't even feel remorse for the Bitty, this was a routine to me now. And this routine isn't going to stop until we all dust. I let my strings go back into my eye sockets, I hummed a little as I wiped the blood from the baby blue of my cheek.

It's not like anybody who would care if I did it, well except for that lil' bro. I can still hear him cussing me out through quiet Sobs and hiccups. I quietly teleported to my carrier, I can hear my human conversating about her reward. Nightmare nodded at me knowing about my new phobia have developed over the 2 months. Killer seem to be humming to himself, as he fiddled with his new that he just crafted himself. 

It took a bit of a while just like my first encounter with killing a bitty, I wasn't in the mood with all this. I started talking nightmare about his next round with a dream Bittybone. Nightmare seem to be ecstatic, he look like he killed multiple dream bittys in his time here. But something seems off about him, he seemed a little hesitant. Did he kill someone that he cared about, maybe his own brother? I decided not to push it any further.

As soon as the next round started nightmare knew what he was going up against, me and killer shivered when we realize who was up. This dream bitty with a part of one of the champions of this area. There was a leader board, what I was told. This guy was number 10 on the leaderboard, this guy was not the one to mess with with. Me and killer both had a bad feeling about this.

We watched in horror as nightmare started attacking, he seems to be hesitant at every turn. Attack pattern was off, and his dodging was off as well. We both know nightmare wasn't going to take this easy. But the crowd didn't show any remorse in Nightmare getting hit with two arrows from the dream Bittybone. Nightmare knew that he had to end this quickly before he'll dust. He started getting back on his pattern, killer smile started to straighten up a little bit. I watched quietly from afar.

Nightmare brutally stabbed the dream bitty with one of his tentacles, the bitty screamed in agony as he fell backwards. Nightmares tenakill quickly pulling out of the bitty's leg with no hesitation. The Bitty aim was a completely off now, nightmare knew he had a chance at this. 

Quickly before the bitty could shoot another Arrow at him, nightmares stabbed bitty strain in the chest, where the soul lied. The dream bitty he struggled to get nightmare's tentacle of his chest. Nightmare only Grinned watching as negativity, and despair flowed out of the Bittybone. The bitty coughed up blood as his legs start to turn to dust, the dream Bitty's hands wavered as he let go of nightmare's tentacle. Me and killer both can tell that nightmare was painfully watching what he did. Like a memory flash through his eyes, finally as the dream bitty he took his last breath they turn to dust.

Nightmare towered over the bitty's dust, the pain in his face with soul wrenching to look at. The man who had the dream bitty smiled creepily. He was planning something and we all knew it. He clapped and gave our owner a good luck, as he turned his heel and walked away. The crowds echoing Praise of nightmares accomplishment annoyed the shit out of me. Our owner called nightmare back into his crate as we both looked at nightmare.

"Before any of you idiots ask if I'm okay, I'm perfectly fine so fuck off." Nightmare said as he walked past me and went to his corner, killer look like he wanted to follow, but he knew that he should leave nightmare alone.

I looked at killer as I softly spoke to him "Don't-t-t wor-ry about hiM, hi-s fin-eeee." I tried my best to keep glitching a minimal, but somehow I always ended up glitching more than I expected.

Killer tried to sit next to me but I reminded him about my a phobia, he nodded, obviously touch starved after his round. I wish I could comfort him but I knew I couldn't. Then something came to mind… maybe I'll let him play with my strings a little.

"Yo Kill-er! COme ov-er herE." I called out before he went to his soaking, he jumped up excitingly as he looked at me. He kind of reminded me of a puppy waiting for there treat. I smiled a little, and started teaching him how to crochet.

He wasn't a very good learner I can tell by and being so confused all the time, we both had a hard time trying to crochet with our fingers, getting them stuck in some of my strings. We both had a lot of fun, killer was like a child most of the time. he always wanted to learn new things, but sometimes he looks so devoid of life when he's left alone or not touching somebody. I can tell something happened in his past make him like this, I'm not going to pressure him into telling me, but I do want to know why.

Are human left us in the locker room with a few other bitties, some of them was screaming for one another, or just crying from their loss. We were all annoyed with their constant whining and yelling. But one bitty in particular, caught my attention.

It was that lil' bro that lost his baby blue in the last round. He was curled up in his kennel crying himself as he held the bitty's scarf. I smoked a little I was going to have fun here, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Oh, I-i-i rem-embeR YoU. You're t-he ONE who fail-e-d to s-s-save your BROTHER!" I shouted at the bitty as he turned his head faster than I could have thought. He started screaming at me, cursing at me.

He couldn't do anything to me, he had one of those shock collars. I started ushering him to come near me, and try to get out. Killer in Nightmare were enjoying the show, as soon as the bitty went to the bars, we hear a loud scream. We all laugh as lil' bro lay there shaking from the shock.

"wow and I thought you weren't THAT stupid! I guess I was wrong, you're just like your brother. WEAK." Nightmare called out as we all laugh again, as the lil' bro crawled over back to his Corner never to be seen.

__________________________

It was late at night it seems like our owner was doing another round with the other Bittybones that she brought, we all were very bored and I was running out of magic so I couldn't it crochet anymore. I hear the door open, all our heads turn to the noise as it became louder and louder footsteps, laughing, and giggling. Our kennel was raised up were we being kidnapped? Nightmare mediately got up and started trying to get out, killer was helping him ,while I stayed back not able to do anything without magic. Nightmares tenakill started to wrap around the lock of our kennel.

He started trying to pick the locks, we are already in the hall going to enter at the exit. Then finally we hear a loud click, and we hear the creaking of the door swinging open. I quickly got up and ran over to nightmare (behind him of course). Nightmare was nervous but when we saw who the guy was… it was the guy who had the dream bitty! We all stayed quiet, as nightmare used one of his tentacles to grab onto the cage, that was connected to the door of our kennel. Nightmare ushered killer to grab onto his hand, killer clearly excited grabbed onto his hand enjoy nightmare on the door.

I hesitate a little bit as nightmare tried to Usher me over. Nightmares eyelights wavered softly at me. He clearly was worried about me and he wanted me to join them. What happens if my phobia kicks in and I let go? All these thoughts entered my brain as I hesitated, before I could answer nightmares tentacle grabbed onto my waist. I started the glitch violently as nightmare pulled me over to the door with killer. Nightmare mumbled a soft sorry and started to hold onto me tighter. My mind starts to go fuzzy and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, ah yes! I do love me some DEATH.


End file.
